


Sunflowers

by LynHaundend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Janus is just starring but when they don't see him, M/M, Patton needs help, Stalker ish, Useless Gays, logan is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynHaundend/pseuds/LynHaundend
Summary: Patton has a crush and his academic life is suffering because of it.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Lyn's Fictober 2020





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Event  
> Day ??:  
> “I better leave now”  
> (Yes, I changed it, sue me)  
> Based on "Crush" by Tessa Violet  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiAuAJBZuGs  
> Time is an illusion. I'll try to do all the prompts... someday.  
> @DuquesaDeMiel was patient enough to Beta-read this disaster.

He was _ so _ falling Ethics. 

Not even Logan could save him, even when he was constantly giving him disapproving looks whenever he caught Patton distracted in class.  _ “We were literally sitting in front of the teacher” _ he would say outside the class every time. But it still happened a lot.

The sitting arrangement was part of the problem: how could he focus on all of those ancient Greeks and other philosophers, when the prettiest boy in the world was just a couple of empty seats away from him?  _ Janus _ . Straight long dirty blond hair tied in a bun, a birthmark on the side of his face, that was just breathtaking in the best way in Patton's opinion. Always taking notes in his old fashioned notebook and making a ton of complicated questions that had him questioning if he was smart enough to be in that class. Logan had told him a hundred times that his doubts were preposterous, every now and then he would know the answers, not necessarily because he understood the material but because he would come up with them on his own. Although it didn’t help his self-confidence that each time he would stutter and get beet red because everyone was looking at him. Because  _ he _ would look at him, and it would take all of his strength and brainpower to not forget what his train of thought.

Another part of the problem was the attendance. Not because he would skip classes, but because the professor was extremely strict about punctuality and would count as if they’d miss half the class if anyone arrived later than what would take her to make the roll call. And even if he was living with Logan, he would always take forever to get dressed. 

“ _ Is the yellow skirt too much? _ ” he would ask himself every single time. He knew he looked adorable in it, and that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , this would make his classmate notice him. But he would never have enough courage to wear it on campus, so he would go over his entire wardrobe trying to find something comfortable  _ and  _ pretty so he would look his best. His roommate would leave without him almost every day. He couldn't blame him.

That was why he was there, ignoring the end of the class and staying in his place while everyone else left. He needed to convince his professor to let him do some extra work so he wouldn't fail the class. He just needed to put on his best smile to charm her. But, just as he got to the desk and put down his notebook to talk to her, someone else took her attention away.  _ Of course _ . Janus always would stay behind to ask thousands of complicated questions about the class.

Patton took a deep breath and stayed by, mentally repeating what he was supposed to say, he needed to focus, he would not be distract-  _ That notebook that he just left on the teacher desk was a new one? _

A new notebook on its own shouldn't be such a distraction, he had also finished his first one and had to buy a new one. What was out of the ordinary was that instead of being his usual simple, black, old fashion, notebook, this one was a standard, with a colored cover. A blue background with sunflowers cover. Just like his.

But it didn’t have to mean anything. After all, he kinda had bought his because the other was always in some kind of yellow clothing so he figured out that it may be his favorite color and. maybe, if he saw it he would make a comment on it. Completely normal and reasonable decision. It could be that Janus had seen the notebook in the college library and liked it enough to buy it. He could make a conversation out of it.

Beaming and completely having forgotten about the whole failing Ethics thing, he saw how Janus left his notebook beside his own while looking for a book in his esquire briefcase.

What would happen if, maybe, theoretically, he took the wrong one by mistake? His had his name on it so Janus would know who it belonged to, and he would text him about it and then they would meet at a coffee shop to exchange the notebooks and laugh about it, and they would talk about Ethics and life and he could make him laugh with puns and they could start seeing each other outside classes, and taking walks by the park, and going to the movies and... He was getting ahead of himself. First, he had to take it.

Gathering all his strength, he took the wrong notebook and excused himself. In order for his plan to work, he had to leave before anyone could notice the switch. He could talk to his professor next class anyway.

He left the classroom and quickly headed to the cafeteria with his heart pounding in his ears. Logan was already there, taking his lunch while going through his notes on his computer. 

“Did you talk to the professor?” he asked, barely looking at him when he sat on his table.

Patton was almost bouncing on his chair.

“No, I didn’t. But look!”

Logan frowned at Patton’s notebook being shoved in front of his plate.

“Your notes from the class? Why would that inspire such an outburst?” Now he had Logan’s attention as he had each time that he did something that the other couldn't comprehend.

“No, these aren’t mine, They are Janus’. I mistook them’” he explained almost in a singing voice.

Curiosity faded a little on Logan’s face, Janus was usually the answer to most of the nonsensical stuff that Patton had been doing as of lately. But it still wasn't explained thoroughly. 

“I don’t quite understand. You stole it?”

Patton shuffled in his seat, feeling a little uncomfortable with that interpretation.

“I- um, no. I will give it back to him when he text me about it”

“I’m, sorry. So you are holding his notes hostage so he will talk to you?” He inquired, getting frustrated at the fact that none of that seemed to make sense.

“Well, when you say it like that, it doesn’t sound good” Patton pouted with an uneasiness building up inside of him.

Logan regretted his words when he noticed the mood change in his friend. He sighed and tried to compromise his position offering some positive input, even if it was a biased one.

“If you say so... I’m sure that there is just me misinterpreting this” He reassured him. Patton would always be the only person to whom he would admit that he was wrong at anything. He was already back to eating his lunch and reading his notes when he realized something. “You haven’t told me that you gave him your number, one would think that actually talking to him would have been bigger news than a kidnaped notebook” he teased lightly and looked up just in time to see Patton’s colors leave his face.

Fiddlesticks. He had completely forgotten that. Janus didn’t have his number. He didn't even know he existed! Patton has never felt anything like this for anyone and he got so caught up in his own feelings that he lost sight of the little that the other knew about him. Maybe... maybe he could send him a message on social media... but he would have to follow him and explain how he found him, which might have implied a  _ slight  _ stalking at Roman’s place. 

He felt like an ice-cold bucket of water was dropped on him. What was he doing? He was stalking, lying, even stealing! He felt almost like crying. Even if somehow it worked, he couldn't base his relationship on a lie. This wasn’t like him at all. What was happening to him?

Someone coughed beside him trying to catch his attention. Was he so upset about it to the point of hallucinating? Because there was no way that what he was seeing was real. All that had to be a nightmare...

“Excuse me, um... you are Patton Sanders, right? I believe you take my notebook by mistake” Janus said looking sheepish for some reason. He was purposely avoiding eye contact.  _ Oh, God, he hated me _ . “They look the same and obviously that’s not confusing at all” he added sounding annoyed.

Well, if he already hated him he could as well confess.

“I-” his voice was all wobbly, but he had to come clean or he would not be able to sleep for a month. “I’m sorry, it was kinda my fault... Well, not kinda, it  _ was _ my fault. Not about them being the same because I bought it first. But you didn’t have a way of knowing that and, also, I bought it because it made me remember about you, the always wearing yellow and all, so one could say that I was stealing your thing back then and it is my fault that we ended up with the same ones. Just like I stole yours in class... eh, I mean, not- not  _ stole-stole _ , I just thought that if I kidnaped it we could talk and laugh about it because I think that you are pretty and smart and... Oh, God, I didn't mean kidnap, like  _ kidnap-kidnap _ but just mistook it on purpose? I’m so sorry about it. And now I’ve been talking for too long and probably you just want your notebook and you hate me, so I- I better leave now...” he left the other's notes on the table and clumsily stood up ready to run until he’d reach his apartment... or Canada.

“Wait” a hand grabbed his arm "I must confess that I did buy it because it was the same as yours and I wanted you to notice." He slowly turned back to find Janus smirking. At him??? "Do you wanna grab a coffee?” the blond guy offered.

Patton blinked, one, two, three times. But Janus was still in front of him, smiling and with a shining in his eyes that he has never seen before.

As a last resort, he tried pinching himself, and it hurt. It hurt and made Janus laugh. The most beautiful laugh he had ever heard, and he’ll be damned if he didn’t take every chance he could to hear it again.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of the Fictober Event on Tumblr!  
> https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020


End file.
